


Hands

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was lost the moment he noticed Kingsley's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: _Kingsley/anyone, hands._

It wasn't the way Kingsley walked, crossing the length of the outer office in only four strides with an assured confidence that Percy knew he would never possess. It wasn't the bark of Kingsley's voice when he dressed down a Department Head, or the silky timber of his _Nox_ when he doused the lights on his way home. Percy's downfall wasn't due to any of those things--they were simply the extra torturous details that tickled the fine hairs on the back of Percy's neck and sent a smattering of tingles through his shoulders. 

No, Percy was lost the moment he noticed Kingsley's hands.

It wasn't his fault--how could it be? Not with the way Kingsley idly twirled his wand during the weekly Department Head meetings, sometimes laying it on its side, stroking his thumb along the grain of the wood. When Kingsley left the office, he strode out with his prized broom clenched in a tight fist, which wasn't so bad in itself as long as Kingsley didn't stop by Percy's desk to impart any last minute instructions or to remind Percy not to work too late. When Kingsley did, his palm always loosened around the shaft of the broom, and as he spoke, sometimes his fingers would trace circles along the wood; Percy had to fight to keep his attention on Kingsley's words and away from the blood rushing to his groin.

Now when Percy wanked, all he could think about were Kingsley's hands--how they'd feel cupping his balls or tugging on his length, fingers curled around his cock as firmly as Kingsley held his broom. Sometimes Percy imagined how those hands would grasp his arse and spread him apart, never rough, but certainly not tender, and Percy always came immediately with the fantasy of Kingsley sliding those fingers inside. 

It was only temporary, Percy always reminded himself as he lay in his bed, come cooling on his stomach. Kingsley was only the interim Minister and in two months there would be a special election and Percy would have a new boss. In eight short weeks, Kingsley would leave, and hopefully these shameful fantasies would leave with him.

Only after turning out the lights, the remnants of his orgasm lulling him to sleep, would Percy admit to himself how much he wanted Kingsley to stay.


End file.
